stabyourselffandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
Dungeons & Twatter is a forum game made by Jorichi, and Characters rokit boy: A Dwarf named rokit: Max HP106. Weapon of choice: Hammer and Dagger. Specialty: Seeing in the dark. Inventory: Bag of berries (includes 8 berries which heal a small amount of health each). trosh: A Romanian accountant named Phillip: Max HP102. Weapon: A Revolver. Specialty: Romanian Calculus. Inventory: A banana colored Crowbar. Automatik: A tall skinny guy, who lives the hard life of poverty and loss named Lexze Hepxolun: Max HP102. Weapon: A Rusty Knife. Specialty: Stealing. Inventory: A rope of 3.2 meters. popcan12: A former high-class blacksmith named Protan: Max HP 104. Weapon: A steel sword. Specialty: Increased Strength. Inventory: Empty Bottle. mari0bros2: A tall man with an athletic build and both solar and lunar powers named Sol warrior Dex: Max HP 106. Weapons: Solar dagger and Dark Sword. Specialty: Charges solar energy at day and Charges lunar at night to embed the weapons with elements. Inventory: Three Green solar apples (heals a certain amount). BobTheLawyer: A pretty skinny Italian hunter named Bob: Max HP 100. Weapon: Oak Short Bow Specialty: Stealth, can sneak around unnoticed. Inventory: A compass. Bonko: An incredible Engineer from the US named Franco: Max HP 106. Weapon: Iron Sword Specialty: Can create and engineer anything. Inventory: Toolbox. Drone36: A white-dressed robotic man that has an outdated monitor for a head named Drone36: Max HP 106. Weapon: Double barreled Magnum Specialty: Can construct/repair any tech including himself (will require metals, each different metal heals a different amount). Inventory: Scrap Metal (Steel). Thunderflipper: A tall, skinny, long-haired man named Thunderflipper: MaxHP 112. Weapon: The infinity Blades: Two Iron swords, one wielding the power of fire, the other of light. Specialty: Dual wielding: Increases speed & Accuracy, but lowering defence. Inventory: 2 apples. Samkostka: A skinny American teen with moderate parkour skills with the name Sam: MaxHP 104. Weapon: Knife, but prefers to use a pistol if possible. Specialty: Hiding. Has a feeling where people might search and finds a spot to hide accordingly. Inventory: Notebook and pen, the notebook is half full of writing. Dragonberi: An agile street musician/DJ from Australia, who's name is thus far unknown: MaxHP 104. Weapon: Giant Sword. Specialty: Stealth & Agility. Inventory: A Golden Apple. LightingFire (LF): A blue-eyed, short-haired guy who protects anyone who passes through the Fall Door. Weapon: Twin Sawtooth blades. Specialty: Smash Inventory: 3 Regeneration Pills The Story In an extremely cold land, high on top of a mountain some strangers find themselves locked in the room of a massive mansion. With no memory of how they've gotten there they quickly realize that they will freeze to death if they don't hurry and get out of this room. The questions will have to wait for now... "Ah, so they've awaken?" A dark voice echoes through the cold, stone hallways. In a cell, on the far other side of the massive mansion lie several beings, unconscious. Slowly, one by one, they begin to wake up. A massive headache drives them to take it easy as they get on their feet. Quickly one of them already notices they are locked in a cold cell. The vertical steel bars are hard to miss, but besides the metal bars this room looks like a standard bedroom. A neatly made bed with two drawers underneath, a closet and two chests sit in the room. Everyone notices the same, it's an odd sight. The window on the other side of the room lets in a bright moon light. If it wasn't for that light, this room would have been too dark. The curtains seem to dance in the wind that breaks through the crack in the window, the cold night air has already brought this room to a unbearable level. Staying here any longer would freeze any living creature to death. Their heads turn to each other, they know they should get out of here before beginning to introduce themselves to the others... Category:Forum Games Category:Thread